


Under the Pink

by iridescentglow



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents shouldn't snoop on their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Pink

"It's got to fuck you up a bit. Hasn't it, though?"

Tony doesn't say anything. He just gets up and leaves the room. Effy rolls her eyes at his retreating back. Then she returns her gaze to her mum, who is laid out on the bed. Mum looks dreamy, almost young; saliva is collecting in the corners of her mouth as she sleeps codeine dreams.

"I understand, Mum," Effy tells her, stroking her hair (as if she were the child and Effy were the parent). "You're allowed to be a bit crazy. I get it. I'm sorry you had to see it. Sorry it sent you over the edge." She pauses for a moment and then adds, "But I'm not sorry it happened."

Effy sits with her mum for a few minutes longer. It's dark and warm in her parents' bedroom. _Womb-like_ , she thinks with a smile. Eventually, she leaves and goes downstairs. In the kitchen, Tony is covering a crumpet with blackcurrant jam. It's lunchtime.

"What must that feel like?" she asks him.

He glares at her and knifes another glob of jam onto the crumpet. It used to be that you could never shut Tony up. Now he's turned into silent movie star. He's turned into _her_.

"To walk in on your children," she continues. "To walk in on them… fucking."

Effy reaches over and grabs the pot of jam. She dips her thumb into the jam and then hooks it into her mouth, suckling hard.

"Maybe it's like the ultimate narcissist trip," she says, removing her thumb from her mouth with a _pop_. "Isn't that why dads rape their sons? Because they look into their eyes and see themselves."

"Shut up," he mutters. 

 

It wasn't planned. It wasn't their fault. Parents shouldn't snoop on their children.

It was dark and she couldn't have seen much as she cracked open the door to her son's room: in the bed, two bodies instead of one. A girl with dark, tangled hair rose above Tony, her face lost in shadow. Maybe Anthea thought, _oh, it's Michelle_. Parental disapproval would be matched by relief: _nice that Tony has someone; nice that things are all patched up._

Then, as Anthea was about to creep away, she must have heard a sharp, breathless cry. " _Tony_." A mother could recognize her daughter's voice anywhere. " _Oh fuck yes, Tony_."

Effy was close to coming. (Effy only ever got vocal when she was close. She couldn't be bothered cheerleading right from the start.) Tony's cock was deep inside her. She bucked her hips impatiently. She coaxed his fingers over the skin of her breasts until he pinched her nipples hard. (There were so many things that Tony needed to re-learn after the accident. So many things she had to teach him.)

At that moment, the door banged wide open. Light from the hallway leaked into Tony's room, fully illuminating the pair on the bed.

Anthea – Mother, _Mum_ – looked at them with wide eyes. She didn't swear or say _ohmyGod_ or put her hand to her mouth in shock. She was quiet for several seconds. Then she said, "What have you done?"

It struck Effy as very funny, because it was exactly the same reaction she'd given when Effy was six and she'd crayoned all over the dining room walls.

Then Anthea slammed the door, leaving Effy and Tony to their darkness. Tony's erection was long gone, so she rolled off and lay next to him. She felt sweaty and wanting and… irritated. She felt robbed of her orgasm, but not guilty at all. She hadn't felt guilty about the crayons, either.


End file.
